Collapsable strollers have been known and sold throughout the United States. Such collapsable strollers include a seat for receiving the passenger of the stroller. Typically, the seat is movably mounted on the frame of the stroller between a first position wherein the seat is configured for receiving the passenger in a sitting position and a second position wherein the seat is configured for receiving the passenger in a recumbent position. When the user collapses the stroller it is usually necessary that the seat be in one of the first or second positions or the stroller is not collapsable. That is, the seat must be in a predetermined position in order for it to be collapsable. Thus, before collapsing the stroller the user must first take the time to place the seat in the position which permits the stroller to be collapsed. Hence, a need has arisen for a stroller which is collapsable regardless of the position of the seat.
Other known collapsable strollers are problematic in that once they are in the collapsed position, they may unfold and become awkward to handle. That is, there is no means for locking the stroller in the collapsed position to prevent the stroller from unfolding during handling. Hence, a need exists for a stroller which is automatically locked in the collapsed position upon collapsing the stroller.
Other known strollers have horizontal push or grip handles which extend from the stroller. It is not uncommon for the user of the stroller to travel extended distances over a relatively long period of time. The use of a horizontal push or grip handle in a stroller is not ergonomically correct and leads to discomfort for the user after a short period of time. Therefore, a need has arisen for a push or grip handle for a stroller which is ergonomically correct to allow the user to travel extended distances in as much comfort as possible.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described strollers. The collapsable stroller of the present invention is collapsable regardless of whether the seat is in the first or second positions. Upon collapsing the stroller of the present invention, the stroller is locked in the collapsed position to prevent the stroller from unfolding and becoming awkward to transport. Further, the handle of the collapsable stroller of the present invention is angled in an ergonomically correct manner to provide comfort to the user of the stroller.